


Pivot

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [17]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Tree, Ficmas, M/M, Nori being Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori.... supervises while Dwalin positions their Christmas tree.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: FICMAS 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pivot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own first experience in positioning my Christmas tree.

'Pivot, pivot, pivot!' Nori instructed, rather gleefully, from the sofa where he was sitting cross-legged, warming his fingers around a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

He had an excellent view of Dwalin, especially his shapely backside, as Dwalin was moving their Christmas tree around while Nori was… supervising. He was mostly supervising a set of rather nice glutes stretching denim while his better half groaned and knelt on the floor, his back to him, moving the tree around.

Yes, a superior view indeed.

'Is it good now? Nori? Nori?'

Nori's head snapped up to meet Dwalin's less than amused gaze. 'Yes, yes, fine.'

Dwalin looked at the tree, currently positioned so that a side with less branches was facing the room and the better side was in front of the window giving out to their back garden, then he looked at Nori. 'Is it, now,' was not a question, but a statement, delivered flat and disbelieving.

'Well, you shouldn't make the view so fine if you don't want people to look.'

'You're the only one who's supposed to look, now.'

Nori grinned. 'Am I now?'

'We're  _ married,  _ Nori.'

'Well, then I think you should let me ogle you as much as I want, don't it?'

Dwalin groaned and glared at him. 'You better make this worth my while.'

Nori grinned at him over the rim of his mug before taking a long swallow. 'Oh, I intend to.'

Dwalin moved the tree again until Nori stopped saying  _ pivot _ and jumped him, making it well worth his while. Repeatedly.


End file.
